I'am hear with you
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: A song fic that takes place when the group spilts up looking for Tai after that battle with Etemon. It's about Mimi's hidden feelings. the song is called'Hear For Me.' and it's writtin by, Me :){be afraid, be very afraid. This is my first time writeing a


I'am hear with you  
  
*I don't want to cry for you,  
And I can't cry for me,  
This grief? How can I withstand?  
Would I say,  
hey my life is not meant to be this way.  
If this is my fate,  
I rather make believe!*  
  
Mimi laid down on her back gazing up at the stars, letting the soft breeze of the night blow against her face. She glanced over at Palmon who laid asleep next to her and the small remains of a camp fire. They had been venturing alone together for weeks since Tai disappeared along with Aguemon and the group slowly split up in search for him.   
'......Tai.......' Mimi thought tearfully. 'Please Tai you got to be OK. I'm so tempted to cry but I know that if I'm going to find you I'll have to be strong.'   
Mimi pushed herself upward to gaze at the fire threw dull sad eyes. 'I Never wanted to go threw labors like this, to see fighting and death and pain like this, perhaps that's why I always struggled to make believe I'm a princess but I suppose I can't deny fate anymore....'  
  
  
*hey you don't know,  
the grief I go threw,  
Are you the one  
that'll be there for me?*  
  
Mimi looked at the starry sky with tears forming in her eyes.   
"All my life, people have been there to server me but No one has ever really been there to help me just out of friendship. Tai.....since I first laid eyes on you, I fell in love for the first time in my life, I just wish that I knew, if there was any possible way for me to be in your heart, or has Sora already taken the place?"  
  
* I know your shy,but  
don't diss me or go away,  
I'm telling you  
you need to stay  
All my tears  
all my fears  
I need you to kiss away*  
  
"Oh Tai I need you hear, With out you I can't find the strength inside of myself to go on! You've always been my courage Tai, and with out you.....with out you I'm as good as dead. Please Tai, I need you....we all need you." Mimi begin to whimper letting tears spill over her cheeks.  
  
* And when you are far away,  
just remember what I always say,  
My soul is hear with you,  
just please come back to me soon*  
  
"Mimi?"Palmon question sleepily as she woke from the noise of Mimi crying.  
Mimi looked up startled then relaxed. "Oh it's you Palmon, I'm sorry I woke you." She apologized, returning her gaze to the sky.  
  
* I need you here to hold me tight,  
Keep me safe, keep me warm,  
I need you hear with me  
don't you you see?*  
  
Palamon frowned sadly. 'Mimi why are you crying? Are you crying about Tai?"  
Mimi Looked at Palamon startled.   
  
*And when you are far away,  
Just remember what I always say,  
My soul is here with you,  
just please come back to me soon.*  
  
"Palamon.....? How did you know I felt that way about him? Is it that obvious?" Mimi blushed embarrassment.  
"Mimi, everyone could easily tell you haven't been cheerful since Tai vanished, don't worry we'll find him and you'll see he'll be fine." Palamon reassured. Mimi frowned sadly.  
  
  
* With out you hear  
I always fear,  
that you wont return*  
  
"I know that he is somewhere out hear in this big scary world, but I sometimes fear that he may never be found, what if, when he was pulled in with Etemon he was....killed?"   
"Mimi, you mustn't give up hope, you know in your heart he's still alive, can't you feel it? His soul is with you now just like yours is."  
Mimi smiled her first smile in weeks. "Palamon...."  
  
* I need you here to hold me tight  
Keep me safe, keep me warm,  
I need you hear with me,  
don't you see?*  
  
"Your right, Tai is with me right now, and I'll be strong for him, just like he would for me." Mimi laughed looking over at the sun which was begging to rise. 'After all the sun brings new courage and new hope everyday....."  
  
And....  
  
* Don't forget what I always say,  
I need you hear, with me today!  
All my dreams, all my hope,  
will die, if you don't come back to me soon,*  
  
* And when you are far away  
just remember what I always say,  
my soul is hear with you,  
just come back to me soon.*  
  
"Come back soon.....Tai....."  
  
Tai jerked awake from the couch. 'Wha---? Kari did you say something?"   
Kari blinked at him confused. "No, Tai, I didn't say anything, why do you ask?"  
Tai shook his head. "I just thought I heard a voice.........  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
